Meta Knight VS Ethan Lance
Meta Knight VS Ethan Lance 'is a what-if episode of Death Battle featuring Meta Knight from Kirby and Ethan Lance, Pokemon Trainer Lion's OC. Description ''Two powerful blades clash today on Death Battle for supremacy as the Masked Swordsman Meta Knight faces The Hero of The Gods. Interlude Blade: Lion, what do you think of swords? '''Lion: Badass. Blade: Speed? Lion: Even more badass. Blade: What about the overpoweredness held in Meta Knight, the Masked Swordsman of Kirby? Lion: Badass. Just as much as another character I've heard of. Ethan Lance, the Hero of the Multiversal Gods! Blade: I'm Blade and he's Lion, and it's our job to analyse their weapon, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Meta Knight Ethan Blade: Think of a spiky-haired obnoxious teenager. Good. Then give him a sword. Then give him a shield and the air of badassness. Put that together and you've got Ethan Drake Lance. Lion: Holy shit! That guy's awesome! Blade: Well, yeah, but Ethan kinda had a dark childhood. Born in an era of war, when the dark was clashing against the light, Ethan was chosen the sole savior of the universe. But before anything, the war ended easily once King Dominacius accepted defeat. Lion: Doesn't sound that dark... Blade: Buuut, during the war, Ethan's mother died and then his father began sword training him only at the age of three, and then he battled in the war at the age of five, and took 3 lives. Afterwards, he became traumatized after his sister was stabbed and then somehow murdered the Dark General before he knew it to save his sister. She survived, but her removed arm was replaced with a gun that fires magic, and soon, Ethan was the only member of the Blade Warriors without any powers. Pretty damn depressing. Lion: Then, his old man began training him further in the arts of the sword, feeling sorry for him, and within the age of 10, he achieved the speed of light. Ethan (After dodging 10 Lightning Shots): Hell yeah! Blade: Ethan's powers would still not show, though, as his friends were just a bit slower and they had powers. His sister shoots magic, best friend punches things to space, his brother flies at Massively Hypersonic speeds, his girlfriend is telekinetic and flies with a talent for magic...damn... Lion: But then, when the Nightmare Troop invaded, Ethan obtained redemption. To defend his people, he obtained the Legend Blade. Ethan: Let's do this crap! Blade: Soon, he defeated the troop and finally set out on a journey to find the source of the Nightmare Troop. Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Conclusion Next Time Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for deletion